La survivante
by Nafrayu
Summary: Shepard ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait ici. Elle n'en avait strictement aucune idée et d'ailleurs, elle ne se souvenait pas non plus de comment elle avait atterri là. Mais le plus étonnant dans toute cette histoire, c'était qu'elle s'en fichait également éperdument. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve son vieil ami, Mordin Solus.


Bonjour ! Voilà un moment que je n'avais pas remis les pieds ici... Je reviens donc avec une mini-fic _Mass Effect_ qui, je l'espère, vous plaira :)

Pour que ce soit plus simple pour tout le monde, Shepard s'appelle Jane et a l'apparence officielle du jeu. J'ai voulu écrire quelque chose qui se passe juste après la fin destruction, quelques secondes avant que Shepard ne revienne à la vie.

 **Titre** : La survivante

 **Mots** : Trop (3183 - 10 pages Word)

 **Pairing** : FemShep x Garrus

 **Disclaimer** : Malheureusement rien ne m'appartient sinon Mordin serait en vie et la fin aurait été différente.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Shepard ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait ici. Elle n'en avait strictement aucune idée et d'ailleurs, elle ne se souvenait pas non plus de comment elle avait atterri là. Mais le plus étonnant dans toute cette histoire, c'était qu'elle s'en fichait également éperdument. Quelque part au fond d'elle, une petite voix semblait lui murmurer que quelque chose n'allait pas, que quelque chose manquait à l'appel mais elle fit taire cette conscience agaçante.

Elle était assise sur un banc en bois, installé au milieu d'une forêt avec d'immenses arbres dont les cimes, pourtant immense, ne suffisaient pas à recouvrir le ciel étoilé. Elle se sentait parfaitement détendue. C'était si beau, si paisible, que Shepard ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'était pas venue là plus tôt. Elle n'avait ni froid, ni chaud, malgré la petite brise qui secouait les feuilles des arbres. Elle n'entendait rien, tout était d'un silence assourdissant mais cela ne l'inquiéta pas non plus, elle se sentait si bien ici, en paix, comme si tout ce qu'elle avait accompli jusque-là n'avait d'autres buts que de la mener ici et maintenant, dans cette forêt, sur ce banc.

Mais qu'avait-elle accomplis au juste ?

Elle tenta de se creuser la cervelle pour essayer de découvrir pourquoi elle se trouvait dans cette forêt, et pourquoi diable son cerveau s'évertuait à lui dicter que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'est vrai quoi, tout allait bien ici : La nuit était douce, l'endroit calme et silencieux, son corps intact, le banc plutôt confortable et son esprit était en paix bien qu'un peu endormi. Bizarrement, ce dernier point lui mit la puce à l'oreille. Elle cligna des yeux et tourna la tête autour d'elle. Tout était identique, partout. Les mêmes arbres, les mêmes racines, la mousse bien verte, les étoiles qui étaient installées dans le ciel sans aucune logique, sans qu'aucune petites constellations ne soit visible. Shepard fronça les sourcils et se réinstalla sur son banc. Elle était bien ici, pourquoi fallait-il à tout prix qu'elle cherche les ennuis ?

Soudain, elle aperçut une lueur quelques mètres plus loin. Elle se leva avec précaution et remarqua qu'elle portait une armure. _Son armure_. Elle n'y prêta pas plus attention que ça et avança lentement sur le sentier qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué auparavant jusqu'à atteindre la lueur, qui grossit encore et encore. C'était un feu, clair et lumineux, crépitant joyeusement et diffusant une douce chaleur. En son centre, un enfant, un jeune garçon, leva vers elle un regard implorant. Shepard s'approcha mais quelqu'un la retint par le bras.

– Laissez-le partir, il a fait suffisamment de dégâts comme ça, dit une voix qui lui sembla familière.

Soudain, le petit garçon s'évanouit dans les flammes, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé et Shepard se sentit frisonner pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait posé les pieds ici. Elle n'avait pas froid, d'ailleurs elle n'avait pas faim ou soif non plus, mais elle s'approcha, les deux mains tendues au dessus des flammes.

– Vous avez froid, Shepard ? questionna la même voix à ses oreilles.

Elle tourna la tête et croisa le regard d'un de ses vieux amis dont il lui semblait pourtant qu'il était mort.

– Mordin, dit-elle en souriant. Vous allez bien ? demanda t-elle comme si rien n'était plus normal que de se retrouver au milieu d'une forêt en compagnie d'un mort.

Le scientifique galarien lui sourit et Shepard sentit dans ses entrailles une sensation douloureuse que son cerveau embrumé identifia comme du manque. Mordin lui manquait.

– C'est plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question, Shepard, répondit-il en tendant également ses mains au dessus du feu. Vous avez froid ? répéta t-il.

– Non, avoua-t-elle.

 _D'ailleurs, je ne ressens rien du tout_ , faillit-elle ajouter, mais elle s'abstint.

– Et oui, au départ, on n'y prête pas attention, répondit-il, mais ensuite, ça nous manque un peu.

Mordin parlait plus lentement que dans ses souvenirs et pourtant c'était toujours aussi incompréhensible et énigmatique.

– Je ne comprends rien, avoua-t-elle. Qui était ce garçon ? J'ai l'impression de le connaître…

– C'était… disons une sorte de Moissonneur. Ou plutôt, ce petit garçon représentait la partie de votre cerveau que les Moissonneurs tentaient d'endoctriner. Vous les avez tué alors l'endoctrinement meurt. Une espèce qui n'a aucun autre but que celui d'exterminer des civilisations entières ne peut être considéré autrement que comme des montres. Aujourd'hui, ils ne feront plus de mal à personne.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt puis ajouta :

– Aucune espèce ne doit dominer toutes les autres. Et quand bien même les guerres décimeraient nos civilisations, ce serait nos choix, personnes ne peut choisir à nos places.

Mordin eut un sourire.

– Je parle comme un humain, n'est-ce pas ?

Shepard sourit à son tour. Si elle n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi elle se trouvait ici, elle se souvenait parfaitement bien des Moissonneurs.

– Ils étaient ignobles, murmura-t-elle.

Mordin hocha la tête.

– Ils ont été crée dans un but bien précis, il y a des milliers et des milliers d'années, obéissant à des ordre arbitraires, pensant réellement qu'exterminer des civilisations apporterait la paix. Ce n'est pas différent que de rendre partiellement stérile une population pour la contrôler, soupira-t-il.

Mordin paru soudainement en colère.

– Je n'ai jamais rien entendu de plus stupide. On ne fait pas la paix quand on marche sur un tas de cadavre.

– Vous faites allusion au génophage ?

Il hocha la tête.

– Au départ, c'était utile, de la même façon que les Moissonneurs ont peut-être été utile à leur façon au début de leur création, puis, dans les deux cas, ces morts ont façonné une civilisation. Aujourd'hui, le génophage a été guéri et les Moissonneurs sont morts. C'est le début d'un bel avenir pour la Voie Lactée.

– Vous voulez dire qu'il n'y aura plus de guerre ?

– N'exagérons rien, Shepard, je veux dire que nos peuples ont fait leur preuve et que globalement, ça ira mieux.

Shepard détourna son regard du feu et fixa son ami. Elle n'osa pas demander auprès de qui leurs peuples avaient fait leurs preuves parce qu'elle sentait qu'il ne répondrait pas. D'ailleurs, elle songea que Mordin, bien qu'extrêmement intelligent, n'avait pas autant de connaissance de son vivant. D'ailleurs, elle se souvenait qu'il s'exprimait très différemment d'habitude.

– Mordin… Comment pouvez-vous savoir tout ceci ? Est-ce que c'est bien vous ?

– Je ne peux pas vous le dire Shepard, répondit-il en paraissant sincère. Je peux simplement vous dire que vous avez accompli quelque chose de très grand.

Shepard ne répondit rien, son esprit était encore beaucoup trop embrumé.

– Je suis bien ici, lâcha-t-elle à mi-voix.

– Je le sais, Shepard. Moi aussi, ajouta-t-il en donnant l'impression de peser soigneusement ses mots. Cependant, je suis navré, mais vous ne pouvez pas rester.

Shepard grogna. Ce n'était pas un Galarien qui allait lui dire quoi faire de sa vie et, présentement, elle voulait passer sa vie dans cette forêt où tout était si doux et calme.

– Je suis bien ici, répéta-t-elle d'une voix forte qui résonna dans la forêt.

– Cet endroit n'est qu'une transition.

– Une transition ? Pour aller où ?

Mordin eut un sourire, le même qu'il arborait quand il était sur le point de faire une découverte majeure.

– Ailleurs, dit-il vaguement, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Je n'ai pas le droit d'en dire plus mais disons que vous pouvez me suivre dans cet _ailleurs_ ou bien repartir d'où vous êtes venus.

Shepard se creusa un peu plus la cervelle mais fut bien incapable de déterminer d'où elle venait. Cela dit, elle s'en fichait, elle voulait rester.

– Je vous suis, dit-elle en souriant.

Mais Mordin, lui, ne souriait pas.

– Quoi ? dit-elle après quelques secondes de silence.

Son cerveau tournait au ralentit mais elle se souvenait vaguement que si Mordin ne disait rien, c'était qu'il y avait un problème.

Le Galarien se mit alors à faire les cents pas.

– Techniquement, je suis là pour vous accompagner et rendre la transition douce mais… je n'ai jamais aimé suivre les règles. Shepard, je ne peux pas vous laisser me suivre, vous avez une belle et longue vie qui vous attend !

– Mais je suis en vie, dit-elle machinalement bien qu'une partie de sa conscience lui soufflait qu'elle ne pouvait pas être en vie et parler à son ami qui était mort.

– Non, non, non, marmonna Mordin qui semblait réfléchir intensément.

– Je ne me souviens de rien, avoua-t-elle.

– Je le sais, il faut un peu de temps pour se rappeler de notre vie après notre mort, c'est pour que ce soit plus doux, vous comprenez ?

– Plus doux ?

– La vie est faite de souffrance mais c'est cette douleur qui nous fait prendre conscience de la vie, et ça c'est la clé de l'existence. Ici, la vie est douce, sans aucune souffrance…

– Alors je reste ici, décréta Shepard.

Mordin la regarda. Il était plus grand qu'elle et portait toujours son armure du GSI.

– Quoi encore ? demanda-t-elle.

– Rester implique de quitter ceux qui vous attendent dehors.

– Personne ne m'attends, répondit-elle machinalement.

– Personne ? répéta Mordin. Joker, Liara, Kaidan, Wrex, Tali, Grunt, Hackett, Jack et j'en passe… et Garrus.

– Garrus, souffla-t-elle.

Soudain, quelque chose sembla se réveiller en elle. Elle ressentit comme une vive douleur dans sa poitrine puis quelque chose sembla la réchauffer de l'intérieur. La main contre sa poitrine, elle laissa les images défiler devant ses yeux à mesure que les souvenirs remontaient à la surface puis éclataient comme des bulles de savon. Elle vit les visages de l'amiral Hackett et de David Anderson, de sa cérémonie lorsqu'elle devint un Spectre, du Normandy SR1 et SR2, de sa première mort, de Miranda, de Jack qui dévastait la prison dont elle l'avait libéré, de Jack aussi qui risquait sa vie pour protéger ses élèves, de Liara, sa chère amie qui avait réussis à devenir une grande scientifique et la Courtière de l'Ombre, de Grunt qui l'avait appelé un jour « maman » par inadvertance, de Wrex qui avait fait d'elle une Krogane à titre honoraire, de Bakara qui était enceinte, de Samara qui avait presque tout perdue mais se battait quand même… Et de Garrus. Garrus, son Turien solitaire qui ne se sentait à sa place nulle part mais qui était devenu son ami le plus proche et son amant. Elle l'aimait plus qu'elle n'avait aimé qui que ce soit dans sa vie et elle refusait de le laisser seul. Il avait été abandonné et trahi trop de fois.

– Garrus… a besoin de moi, dit-elle en sentant une larme couler sur sa joue.

Tout à coup, elle eut froid et ses membres commencèrent à lui faire mal.

– Mordin, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda t-elle.

Mordin posa les deux mains sur ses épaules.

– Vous revenez à la vie, expliqua-t-il en souriant.

– Ça fait mal, grogna-t-elle en étouffant un juron.

– Oui, venir ou revenir au monde est un acte douloureux, le premier acte de la vie d'un nourrisson, mais c'est ça, qui vous fait dire que vous êtes en vie. Toutes les émotions, bonnes et mauvaises, sont là pour vous rappeler que vous êtes vivante.

Shepard haleta à mesure que ses douleurs augmentaient. Elle sentit également la pluie se mettre à tomber et inonder son visage. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel qui était pourtant toujours aussi étoilé, sans l'ombre d'un nuage.

– Mordin, vous avez dit que j'aurais une belle vie, n'est-ce pas ?

Mordin lui sourit et acquiesça vigoureusement.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ira bien.

Shepard en doutait fortement vu comment sa respiration était devenue saccadée et douloureuse. Mordin, qui avait toujours ses mains sur ses épaules, ouvrit alors la bouche une dernière fois.

– On se reverra à la fin Shepard, je viendrais vous chercher quand le moment sera venu, mais ce n'est pas avant très longtemps. Vous voulez bien me faire une faveur ? Allez à la plage et ramassez des coquillages.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt.

– J'ai toujours voulu faire test sur coquillage.

Puis, sans prévenir, il la poussa. Shepard ouvrit la bouche pour crier mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle ne heurta pas le sol de la forêt, d'ailleurs, la forêt s'estompait comme si quelqu'un la gommait peu à peu. Elle tomba en chute libre, la respiration coupée et songea que cette chute la tuerait pour de bon et que Mordin la reverrait dans même pas dix minutes. Pourtant, elle heurta le sol avec douceur et chercha désespérément de l'air pendant quelques secondes, paniquée à l'idée de mourir étouffée. Puis...

* * *

C'était comme se réveiller d'un cauchemar. Les images violentes défilaient dans sa tête avec la précision d'un holo-film et, quelque part, elle sentait que son corps avait envie de vomir toute cette violence. Chaque respiration lui coûtait une douleur lancinante et elle sentit ses poings se serrer compulsivement. La fatigue et la souffrance imprégnaient chacun de ses membres, l'empêchant de bouger. Son cœur battait fort dans ses oreilles et elle songea que Mordin lui aurait dit que c'était normal, qu'elle venait de renaître et que revenir à la vie était douloureux mais nécessaire. Elle avait conscience de son environnement, bien plus que dans la forêt dans laquelle son esprit avait atterri, elle sentait ses membres brisés, la pluie qui tombait sur elle et nettoyait son visage de la poussière et du sang séché, le sol était dur et inconfortable et elle avait peur que chaque mouvement ne lui coûte la vie. Ce qu'elle avait pris pour des larmes était en fait de la pluie qui tombait. D'ailleurs, au loin, elle entendait le grondement de l'orage. Elle étouffa un sanglot. C'était beaucoup trop pour elle. Trop de violence, trop de pleurs, trop de désespoir, elle méritait mieux que ça, elle méritait de vivre en paix.

Une parole de Mordin lui revint alors en tête : « Vous avez une belle et longue vie qui vous attends ! ». Elle devait se battre pour survivre une toute dernière fois.

 _La dernière fois_ , souffla-t-elle. Elle ouvrit alors les paupières et, à travers les gouttes de pluie, elle distingua une parcelle du ciel qui n'était pas recouvert par des nuages. Une parcelle de ciel illuminée d'une myriade d'étoiles. Sa bouche s'étira en un sourire et elle referma les yeux. Autour d'elle, elle entendait des cris, des pleurs et des phrases dont elle ne parvenait pas à saisir le sens, tout cela lui semblait pourtant très lointain. Après avoir inspiré plusieurs longues bouffée d'air saturé de poussière, elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

Elle se réveilla une nouvelle fois et compris que quelque chose était différent. Les voix semblaient être tout à côté à présent et, malgré ses yeux clos, elle sentait la lumière du jour contre ses paupières. Où Diable pouvait-elle bien se trouver ? Elle ne se souvenait pas bien et il lui fallut quelques minutes pour que le puzzle commence à se former dans sa tête. Lentement, douloureusement, elle se souvint de Londres, d'Anderson qui avait péri dans ses bras, de Mordin qui l'avait accueilli – elle était sûre que ce n'était pas un rêve –, de Garrus qui avait été blessé. _Garrus_ … Elle trouva alors la force d'ouvrir les yeux et le soleil l'aveugla violemment. Elle referma immédiatement les paupières avant de recommencer une nouvelle fois, laissant son corps s'habituer aux premiers rayons du jour. C'était sans doute le matin. Shepard constata qu'elle était allongée au milieu d'un énorme amas de débris mais ce n'était sans doute pas une exception : toute la ville semblait être en ruine. La pluie s'était arrêtée de tomber et son armure était trempée. Son bras droit, nu, avait été partiellement nettoyé du sang par la pluie et pourtant, Shepard compris qu'elle était gravement blessée. Elle n'osait pas bouger parce qu'elle se doutait que la douleur devait être immense et elle ne voulait pas avoir mal. Elle était fatiguée de la mort, des blessures, de la peur omniprésente. Elle voulait juste qu'on la laisse dormir là. Quelque chose d'humide coula sur son visage et elle comprit qu'elle pleurait, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pleuré pour de vrai, dans le monde réel et non pas dans une obscure forêt sortie tout droit de son esprit. D'ailleurs, elle pensa avec amusement que quand l'Alliance la retrouverait, ils la forceraient à aller voir un psychologue probablement. Pourtant, elle avait la sensation que le poids immense qu'elle avait sur ses épaules depuis des mois, des années peut-être, s'était envolé. Il ne restait que des images et des résidus mais elle se sentait plus libre qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis bien longtemps.

Elle laissa les larmes couler sans les retenir, puis, quand elle n'avait plus rien à pleurer, elle décida de se ressaisir, pour elle, pour son équipage et pour Garrus. Penser à l'amour de sa vie, à son meilleur ami, la réchauffa soudainement et bien mieux que le soleil qui inondait à présent la ville. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était coincée là, mais elle était pratiquement sûre que ça faisait plusieurs heures, voire plusieurs jours. Elle n'osait pas bouger – la douleur dans chaque partie de son corps semblait croître à chaque minute qui passait – ni même crier mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester là. Elle tenta de bouger son bras droit et étouffa un cri tant la douleur l'avait traversé comme un courant électrique. Elle prit une grande inspiration et décida de bouger une autre partie de son corps. Elle releva alors la tête avec difficulté et grogna une nouvelle fois de souffrance. Cependant, elle pensa à Mordin qui lui avait dit que la douleur était la preuve de la vie.

 _D'accord,_ _je suis vivante, je souffre mais je suis vivante. Et pas complètement en morceaux..._

Elle opta finalement pour une solution plus économique et ergonomique :

– A-Aidez-moi ! cria-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante et plus faible que prévu.

Parler lui provoqua une quinte de toux qui lui donna l'impression que ses côtes étaient rompus en une centaine de petits morceaux comme des osselets. A la réflexion, c'était sans doute le cas. Joker allait sans doute se moquer d'elle quand il la verrait et cette pensée la fit sourire. Joker méritait qu'on lui paye un bon restaurant avec le meilleur des vins. Elle se promit de le faire une fois sur pied.

– Il y a quelqu'un ? Vous êtes blessé ? hurla une voix à quelques mètres d'elle.

 _Non, je m'amuse à hurler pour le plaisir_ , songea-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

– Aidez-moi ! cria-t-elle d'une voix plus tangible cette fois.

Il y eut alors des bruits de pierres qu'on déplace, des ordres hurlés à la va-vite, quelque chose tomba avec un bruit sourd sur le sol, un juron fut lâché et quelqu'un lança avec sarcasme : « Ah bravo, riche idée de faire tomber le Médigel par terre ». Puis, Shepard vit arriver un groupe de Galariens dont l'un était étrangement familier. Sa première pensée fut que Mordin revenait l'aider et elle paniqua un instant en songeant qu'elle n'avait plus du tout envie de mourir, puis elle s'aperçut que c'était le major Kirrahe, du GSI. Shepard eut un petit rire qui se transforma en grognement de douleur.

– Décidément, Shepard, dit-il en souriant, je n'arrête pas de vous sauver la vie.

Shepard se mit à rire et le major attrapa sa main qu'il serra doucement tandis que ses hommes s'affairaient à la dégager de là.

* * *

 _Ce texte peut se suffire à lui-même mais peut-être que j'écrirais une suite sur ses retrouvailles avec Garrus et le reste de l'équipage._

 _N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review sinon Wrex débarquera chez vous en pleine nuit pour jouer au golf avec votre tête :D_

 _Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !_


End file.
